Waterfall
by 7sTar
Summary: John called his sons for help. The boys will begin a waterfall adventure to help his father and find out the truth of a series of mysteries. What will they conquer? Natural and Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1 The Call

**Waterfall**

**Author: **7sTar

**Author's notes:** Fic Challenge By **klutzy-kay. **I set the site of this story in Waterfall, Columbia River Gorge and Toketee Falls. They both locate in Oregon, USA and very beautiful. I've never gone there but their sights answer for my requests of this story so don't blame me if I give them bad names.

**Summary:** John called his sons for help. The boys will begin a waterfall adventure to help his father and find out the truth of a series of mysteries. What will they conquer? Natural and Supernatural.

**Spoiler:** Set after "Asylum", sequel to "Some Night Someday" but it doesn't matter if you don't read it.

**Category**: Angst/Supernatural

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or Sam, Dean and other characters you recognize. I write this just for fun. Please don't sue me.

**Chap 1 The Call**

The phone rang, breaking the silence of the motel room. The sound was coming from Dean's cell phone. His phone was never powered off. It's like the hot-wire telephone of the emergency services.

Though he's awake Sam neither moved his arms to reach the cell phone nor roused his brother, sitting straight up in bed he waited for Dean to be woken up by the sound and for himself to sober up from his deep wild thoughts.

Dean couldn't pretend any more to still sleep like a log for the call sounded so clamant. Wondering why Sam didn't pick up the phone he reached out his hand to flip open his cell phone, on which displayed it was 4:15 am. With a surprising shouting of "Dad?", Dean rapidly got up from the bed, took a glance at his brother who was throwing his legs out of the bed and asked, "What's up?" Even in the dark Sam could see the anxiety in his brother's face.

Dean didn't respond him until he hung up the phone with "Ok, we'll start off right now." Before Dean cleared his throat to tell Sam what had happened, the younger Winchester boy read the situation from his brother's behavior, "Dad's in trouble?"

"He needs our help." Dean cut the words short and started to put on his clothes, "We'd better set out now."

"Where is he? What's the matter?" Sam couldn't help yelling. They were always treating him like this. Just an order then wanna him obey it. Why didn't his father and brother tell him everything clearly and detailed? He was no longer a chubby kid avoiding his family's business. He was totally involved in his family business as well as the mission to look for his father. And he was as eager as his brother to get to the bottom of all the mystery of his family, why did they always treat him this way?

"Hey, easy, tiger!" Dean peeked at his brother, who was still standing at where he was ten minutes ago looked like managing not to get angry. "Dad's at Columbia River Gorge, Oregon. He needs us."

"I just wanna know what's happened to him?" Sam shrugged, "I know he needs us . He hardly contacted us."

"I don't know either," Dean began to pack his package, "He said as soon as we could."

"All right," Sam spread his arms out to his jacket and jeans, "Seems we'd give us 15 hours for the journey."

"Before that, give us ten minutes to wash our faces."

25 minutes later the Winchester boys were on the highway to Oregon. The sky of the early morning in November was pink with the first glimmer of the dawn. Dean gazed through the window at the black deserted road which disappeared rapidly under their wheels. "Sammy? We get something to eat at next gas station, ok?" With no response, Dean slightly tilted his head to the side of the passenger's seat then curved his lips with a caring frown at the sight of a sleeping Sammy, who leant against the door with the map twisted in his hands. Turned off the music of Metallica, the handsome driver blinked heavily to prevent him from yawning and accelerated his black Impala.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon was still bright in the dark sky. And it was somewhat cold here. Here, where there was nothing but the air and the water and the darkness to fill the space between. And him, John Winchester. Placed his cell phone back to his pocket, the old guy gazed at the surface of the pool for a while. Sometimes the pool was indistinguishable as the air was heavy with dampness and it felt silent though the impetuous waterfall fell into the black pool.

John considered he should go back to the motel for a short rest, or at least waited for his sons to come. Two day had passed he found nothing in this pool. But it did disappear here. He traced it from Lawrence down here, then lost its trail. And those bodies bit by unknown creatures, he trusted his perception and experience. No matter what was happening here it's not one-man job, he needed help, the best choice was his children, Sam and Dean.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wanna some sandwich?" Dean asked, the two slices of whole wheat toasts in his hand were poised over a pool of ketchup and tuna salad in between.

That's what Sam heard and saw when he jerked up from his another long sleep. Then he noticed the sky outside was pink again with the last glimmer of the sunset. Sam was not entirely sure why Dean had waited twelve hours and eleven hundred miles before deciding to wake him up, but he nodded anyway. He was starving although he was wishing for tea that wasn't iced and fish that came in a shape other than sticks.

" Dude, get your energy? I wanna you drive for the last three hours." Dean parked his car on the roadside, gazed at his brother, who was wolfing down his food.

"Gee, you should rouse me at the lunch time."

"Come on, boy, one, you're lack of sleep rather than meal," Dean shrugged, picked another Metallica album to replace the one in the tape player, "And two, even the music failed to wake you up."

"What?" Sam could not help smirking with mouthful Dean - style sandwich, "I'm still developing and I need nutrient food."

"Make I believe one can develop well without good sleep."

"You're peeking me?" The smile on Sam's face slowly faded. He didn't want his brother paid much attention to this problem.

"Nope," Dean denied, "I saw you sitting on the bed but didn't answer the call."

"We'll find daddy this time, right?" All of a sudden, Sam changed the subject, stared at his brother, his eyes and voice full of uncertainty.

"Right," Dean had no idea why his brother became so doubtful about it. He figured the reason was that his little brother felt nervous to face their father so he, as an elder brother, had better give the younger Winchester faith. Eyed Sam it's time to exchange the seat, Dean said with his trademark smirk, "You can have a nutrient breakfast tomorrow, with da-a-ad."


	2. Chapter 2 Lose Touch

**Waterfall**

**Author:** 7sTar

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or Sam, Dean and other characters you recognize. I write this just for fun. Please don't sue me.

**Chap2 Lose Touch**

It took John Winchester nearly two hours to get back from Columbia River Gorge to his motel. He took a glance at his watch after he shut the door behind his back; it was 6:50 am. _"Sam and Dean should have been on their way."_ The idea ran into his mind, he could not speak clearly why he wanted them so much, there's nothing happened yet. The father figured that he was too tired so as to his mind went rambling.

John Winchester took a long breath walked over to the middle of the room, chucked away his large pack on the table, put off his jacket on the chair, kicked off his boots on the floor then threw himself on the soft bed. Rubbing his sore eyes John considered a hot shower would do him damn good. A slight ringing from his cell phone interrupted his thoughts, which prompted him a new message coming. He flipped open the cell phone, thumbed through the menu, saw the text message Dean sent him. It said they've set off and would arrive at no later than 9:00pm.

Finally, the father felt totally eased off. The desire for seeing his sons emitted from the bottom of his heart, becoming stronger and stronger. He licked his dry lips, decided to send a text mail back to tell them his exact location. To his surprise, it failed to transfer and remained the state after he tried several times. Then he dialed Dean's number, also failed to connect. John figured his phone was affected with damp as a result of his long staying by the waterfall, further resulting in the malfunctions. He decided to take a hot shower and a delicious breakfast then a good sleep before his cell phone came back to work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean dialed his father's number for the fifteenth time of the latest two hours, the fiftieth time of the day, waiting for his well-known voice mail beeping out. But still no any signals. The message, that seemed had been there for years, didn't rush into Dean's ear. John Winchester's cell phone was not able to be connected; it's weird because he used a satellite one. "Fuck!" Dean yelled out, heavily flapped down his cell phone. He had sent twenty text messages to his father and he wouldn't send any more.

Sam, who was sitting in the driver's seat, took a quick glance at his irritated but nothing-to-say brother, stopped the car suddenly. The sudden jolt plunged himself forward, made Dean lost his balance and bounced out frompassenger seat to the front window.

"What the hell are you doing?" The elder Winchester shouted out, his arms blocked in front of himself from bumping into the window, his eyes goggled at his brother, "Slam the brakes at 140mph?"

"See, I'm sorry," Sam gasped looking at his brother sharply, "But we need to talk."

"About what?" Posited himself to sit tight and comfort on his seat again, Dean frowned at the young driver sneering, "Tell me you won't kill me?"

Felt the impatience in his brother's voice, the younger boy bent his head, started to bite his bottom lips, his hands nervously moved back and forth around the steering wheel, his Adam's apple was squirming, he wanna vent but he said nothing. He was an edge of angry himself, but he knew a conversation between two men both on fire would go nothing he wanted but nuts.

The awkward silence remained several seconds but seemed a thousand years long for the two brothers. Gulped, still not looking at his brother, Sam broke the silence, "About dad."

"Dad's in trouble." Dean sighed, took back his eyes from his brother. For a moment, he wanna wrapped his arms around the other boy's lean body, _"I hurt him, he's so pissed off and helpless." _But several minutes later, Dean became Dean again, the one looked always strong, authority and responsible. Chronically, Dean licked his lips looking at his brother again, "I can't contact him, even have no idea whether he received my messages." He said anxiously.

"Hem," Sam snorted, jerked his head up to gaze in Dean's deep hazel eyes, "Missing again? His old game!"

"Don't talk him like that!" Meeting the blue green eyes, Dean saw the fire in them. He knew Sam had been nervous all the way, his brother wanna find their dad but a little confused to face him. Was Sam the one to blame? Dean couldn't let him blame his brother, first thing was to start off and get to Columbia River Gorge as soon as they could. Cleared his throat, Dean said, "He's in trouble so he called us, now we lose touch with him, it means he's in great trouble. Right?"

"But how can we find him?" Sam finally yelled out, stared deadly at the elder boy, his face turned red because of the exciting, "If he really wanna us find him, why didn't he tell you exactly where he was?"

"You think dad's playing with us, Sammy?" Asked Dean gruffly.

No reply. Sam tilted his eyes at the other side; darkness devoured the outside as sadness devouring his heart. Yeah, sadness, and disappointment, maybe somewhat loneliness. Did Dean once feel like this? How could he live with it? Several minutes later, he turned his eyes back to his brother, "I'm sorry."

Dean leaned over to his brother, their noses almost touched. He said word by word, "I know you are worrying about him as well. Now start the engine and drive as quickly as you can!"

"I'll kill you if we can't find dad." Sam adjusted his position, started the engine again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When John Winchester opened his eyes again it was 4:00pm. His second act was reaching out to flip open his cell phone to check if there's new message.

But nothing new. He tried again to send Dean a message but failed and still failed as he called his children. It was weird because the signal on the cell phone revealed the network was in gear and his phone on work. John figured he'd better borrow a phone so he rapidly got up, put on his clothes and boots then left his room.

The noise in the checking room and the removing alarm whistle outside gained John' s attention. He walked over to the counter, asked with a deep frown, "Mrs. Robinson, what's happened?"

"Terrible!" The middle aged woman said, kept shaking her head,"Eight young people, you know, lived in my motel, were dead an hour ago." Without a pause, she continued, "Waterfalls again! Columbia River has become Death River. Mr. Winchester, I warn you, don't go to the falls again. They're beautiful but they are dangerous!"

"Mrs. Robinson, can you tell me where the children died?"

"You're crazy, Mr. Winchester, I warned you just now."

"I just wanna avoid this place."

"Oh, my God, Columbia River Gorge area became a terrible place since the first death in Toketee Falls a month ago." The woman started to gesture cross in front of her chest.

"They were all bit to death by unknown creature?"

"How terrible!" Mrs. Robinson shouted, "But they found noting beneath the falls! Mr. Winchester, you'd better pick another place to investigate."

"Thank you, Mrs. Robinson." John smirked at the woman then turned back to his room. He checked his tools, decided to search the fall and pool again. Gazing his divingde for a while, John thought he must take the risk, it's the first time the unknown creature appeared since his arrival and he wondered if the creature had something to do with the thing he'd been chasing. Before he left, he wrote something on a piece of paper, hoping Sam and Dean would see it.


End file.
